Seductive Problems
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Spring Kinkfest Prompt for February 8th – Lightning/Snow – Seduction – 'She always gets the answers she seeked. Even when it comes from a terrorist like him.'


Title: Seductive Problems

Characters: Lightning/Snow

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: She always gets the answers she seeks. Even when it comes from a terrorist like him.

A/N: Prompt for February 8th – Lightning/Snow – Seduction – 'She always gets the answers she seeked. Even when it comes from a terrorist like him.'

Timeline: AU of FFXIII

Word Count: 1,735

Betaed: No

~~~~Seductive Problems~~~~

Lightning Farron stared down at her outfit which consisted of a black sleeveless waistcoat like top which were laced up with a gap to show off her bellybutton and piercing. She wore severely ripped up blue jeans with a heavy belt and knee high black boots. Her gun-blade was folded up and secured in its sheath at the small of her back. Her long pink hair was loose over her left shoulder and she had a small rose crystal necklace around her neck.

Lightning squared her shoulders and turned to face the bar and entered it. The moment the door opened; there was a beam of light with Lightning in the middle, shadowed almost like an avenging angel. Everyone turned to see who entered and silence filled the air. Lightning scanned the room before she spotted her mark before she entered completely, the door swinging close behind her and she walked over to the bar.

As she made her way over, the men pushed each other out of the way in order to create some space for her. She only gave them a short smile as she reached them and nodded to the owner, Oerba Yun Fang. She was a tough looking chick with a black tank top and ripped black jeans with a blue wrap. She had a tattoo on her right arm.

Fang nodded back before her blue eyes flickered over to Lightning's mark before she smirked and filled a tumbler with rich amber liquid before placing it in front of the woman and walked over to the group of men who raised their glasses.

Lightning placed her right foot on the foot bar at the counter, bending her back at the waist. She heard the low whistles she got from the peanut gallery but didn't bother to turn around. She was on a mission and she was going to complete it one way or another, no matter what it took.

Snow Villiers. He was the leader of a group called N.O.R.A who was terrorists and in the frame for the recent crimes that had gone up. Her boss had wanted her to get answers from the man, even if it meant seducing him to get what he sought. Lightning had refused at first as she joined to protect the public, not to become a whore. Her boss assured her that all she had to do was seduce him. If she had to, drug his drink to believe they had slept together but under no uncertain terms were she to sleep with him. To do so was to degrade herself and to disgrace the company she worked for.

Looking out of the corner of her eye, she had to admit that the man was easy on the eye. He was a tall hulking guy who was probably taller than her if he was to stand up. He had blonde hair that was partially hidden by the black bandana. He had bright blue eyes and he wore a white shirt that was partially opened at the throat and black jeans with black boots. There were three women surrounding him and another man, Sazh Katzroy. Lightning recognised him from his file. He was part of N.O.R.A and Snow's best friend.

The three women were particularly busty; one had light brown hair that almost looked red under the light with bright green eyes. She wore a light pink halter-top and a mini-skirt. Another one had long blonde hair and light green eyes. She wore a yellow boob-tube and brown hot pants. The last one also had blonde hair but it waist length with a knee length red skirt and a red jacket partially buttoned. She had bright blue eyes that reminded Lightning of ice.

All three women seemed to be hanging off Snow's words and Lightning remembered that Snow was a very good leader that he could convince anyone to follow him. There had been a note in his file that he was very good with women and tend to have more women followers than men. The reason why was apparent, he was a good looking man and he probably paid them attention.

Lightning came out of her thoughts when there was a thud on the stool to the left of her and she turned her head to meet the cool blue-grey eyes of a man she had seen playing pool when she entered the bar and arched an eyebrow at the sly smirk on his face.

"Don't you look delicious," he asked. Lightning tilted her head curiously before she noticed that his eyes were firmly fixed on her arse and she mentally rolled her eyes. Men were all the same. She turned back to her glass without saying a word, taking a sip relishing in the bitter burn as the liquid made its way down her throat. "I don't think I've seen you around."

"I'm new," Lightning informed him, keeping her answers short and to the point in hope he would get the message and get lost.

"I'm Yagg Rosch," he introduced himself, his eyes roving over her back before he meet the side of her face.

"I'm not interested," Lightning told him only to get a chuckle as Yagg slapped her arse, his hand lingering.

"I'm sure I could tempt you," he leered only for Lightning to straighten up, grab his hand and twist his wrist with her left hand while her right hand went for her gun-blade and she flipped it out, the sharp point pressed under his chin.

Silence fell upon the bar once more as they watched this and they wondered what the outcome would be. Secretly most of the men though Yagg had been an idiot to push the issue as the pink-haired woman had made it clear that she was off limit the moment she came in.

"I told you, I'm not interested," Lightning gritted out when Snow came over.

"Problem?" he asked.

"Nothing to do with you," Lightning informed him, not once looking at him. Snow frowned, curious. He had never met a woman that had rebuffed him like that before and his curiosity was piqued.

"But it's something to do with me," Fang came back, glaring at Yagg. She had problems with him before and had to remove him more than once from her bar. Nothing she did or said made a difference to the man. He continued to come into her bar and create trouble.

"Don't kill him?" Lightning asked.

"Don't kill him," Fang confirmed. Lightning huffed as she pulled her sword away from the man and shoved him. Yagg stumbled for a moment before he straightened and narrowed his eyes at the pink haired woman before he moved toward her only to get a punch, knocking him out before he even fell to the ground.

Lightning turned to look at Snow to see him dropping his fist to his side. Fang huffed as she glared at Snow.

"At least you didn't break anything this time," she muttered, signalling two guys from the back of the bar to take Yagg out.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked, ignoring Fang, and Lightning nodded.

"Yes. It was nothing," she assured him, taking a seat at the bar with Snow sitting on the stool next to her.

"I'm Snow," he held out his hand and she smiled.

"Lightning," she introduced herself. Snow arched an eyebrow interested.

"Lightning," her name rolled off his tongue, "That's an interesting name."

"It's a nickname from my given name," she teased him.

"Your given name?" he teased. She just grinned, not saying another thing. "So, how does a gal like you come here?"

"I was in the area," she told him, picking up her glass and taking another sip. Fang placed a glass of beer in front of Snow before walking off once more.

"So you are a spontaneous type," Snow picked up his beer and took a gulp. "Sounds like my type." He gave her a grin.

"Really?" she asked, shifting in closer and sliding her index finger of her right hand over his skin of his arm, tracing patterns as she gave him a teasing smile.

"Really," Snow agreed, his eyes dropping briefly to look at the gap that led the way to her cleavage that showed slightly before his eyes snapped back up. Lightning just gave him a grin.

She always got the answer she sought. Even when it comes from a terrorist like him. She squared her shoulders, remembering what Vanille had said about seducing someone like Snow. You couldn't give it up too easily. You had to play the game, make him want you before you give him a little tease. Serah had agreed with her while Hope just ignored them, concentrating on playing his game.

"Hm, you never know if you could be my type," she teased him, standing up and moving in closer. He could smell her scent and it was intoxicating. She brought up her left hand and placed with the crystal necklace while her other hand moved upward to Snow's neck, occasionally playing with his blonde hair.

Snow watched as she played with her necklace, it was strangely arousing and he didn't know why. He was vaguely aware of Sazh making his way over to the counter with his girlfriend but all his attention was on the slim figure in front of him, tempting him to take her somewhere so he could get to know better. Lightning eyed the slim woman with knee length blonde hair. Jihl Nabbat. Lightning recognised her from her file. She was in a relationship with Sazh.

"So…do you wanna come back to my place and we can get to know each other…better," Snow asked as he moved in closer. Lightning let her lips brushed against his. She felt Snow pressed his lips against hers. Her boss would be proud of her, a smirk curled Lightning's lips. He was hooked; now all she had to do was reel him in.

"Maybe another time," Lightning breathed against his lips before she pulled away completely and walked out of the bar, leaving the men, and a few women, salivating. Sazh just laughed as he clapped Snow's shoulder, who was still staring at the empty space dumbfounded.

"She's the best," Sazh raised his glass before he tilted his head toward Fang who was struggling to hide her smile, "May we all bow down to her."

The End

Clothing is from Dissidia 012: 'Check profile page!' (Not mine!) The necklace isn't part of it though – I went with her crystal to summon Odin.

The three girls I described are from the Final Fantasy series – I hope you know which ones I'm talking about.


End file.
